It is well known that passage of direct current between an anode and a cathode in an aqueous solution of an electrolyte containing no ions more readily electrodepositable than hydrogen will result in the production of gaseous hydrogen at the cathode. Industrially, hydrogen is produced by electrolysis of alkaline solutions such as aqueous solutions of potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, alkaline sodium chloride and the like. One of the main features of such electrolyses which determines to a great part the efficiency of the electrolysis process is the selection of electrode materials, both anode and cathode, to provide in a practical manner the lowest overpotential for the electrochemical processes occurring at those electrodes. The present invention is concerned with the cathodic process of releasing gaseous hydrogen at the cathode. In the past it has been conventional to use iron, nickel, cobalt or alloys of these metals as cathodes because, in physical forms available for cathode structures, these metals are capable of giving overpotentials as low as about 300 mV when operated at commercially useful cathode current densities of about 200 mA/cm.sup.2. While other group VIII metals, notably platinum, are capable of exhibiting much lower overpotentials for release of hydrogen, precious metals of the group VIII class are too expensive for use in normal commercial installations.